A matter of memories and lies?
by Lunime
Summary: The past of Kurama is evident yet hidden. But when Maya kitajima is suddenly brought back into his life how will the spirit detective deal with it? And why does she like she's covered in her own mystery? ShuichixMaya


**"Whenever You Remember" Chp 1**

Shuichi was only a young boy- well that is how he appeared. In truth this boy was a demon which had lived years before. He gave no attention to anyone but his mother whom he came to respect when she injured herself- for him. And as he held her hand in his tiny human ones he would take side glances at the wound which was still healing. "Don't worry Shuichi. The public school is very close to my work so you can tell the teacher when you would like me to come and get you any time." He flashed an assuring smile to his mother. It was kind of her to offer, but he most likely would not trample over the generosity she had already shown him.

His first day of the first grade-how exciting… His mother's name had been called from down the elementary school's hall. They both turned to look. A women, whom appeared to know his mother, waved. Connected to the women's hand was a timid face peering behind brown bangs

_When you look back on times we had  
I hope you smile_

Shuichi's mind wandered as he stared out the window. He could hear his mother and the other woman talking. He drown out the noise with the rustle of the trees outside. His mother's hand was cool, but moist from holding his own for so long. It was a still moment, one that he often enjoyed. But it was interrupted. He looked away from the outdoors when he felt another pair of eyes on him. The timid face was watching him. It was revealed to be the face of a young girl, partly hiding behind her mother. Her hair layered down to her chin like a round bulb with a little messy pony to the side.

"Isn't that wonderful Shuichi," His head snapped up to meet his mother's adoring face. What where they talking about? He gave her a curious look, hinting for an explanation. "Isn't it wonderful? School hasn't even started and you already will have a friend in your class!" Ok, yeah, friend. That's just what this ancient demon needed, human friends the age of five.

It wasn't until they had poured into the room of strangers and his mother had to leave him that this kitsune felt completely out of place.

_  
And know that through the good and through the bad  
I was on your side when nobody could hold us down_

The children found it fun to run around introducing themselves. Shuichi picked a seat and sat down, anyone who came near would be ignored or given a dirty look. That girl was still standing in the corner by the door. What was her name? Kitajima, that was what his mother called the woman. She looked over at him with her little hands to her mouth. She was more afraid of these animals then he was. Unfortunately for her, animals could smell fear and soon a group found their way to her. He could here hints of them: "What's your name?" "Maya…" "This is the first time I've been to first grade" "DUUHH Kataro you only go once!" "I was talking to Maya-chan!" Soon a crowd had gather and Maya is the first popular girl- figures.

After they had read a story and played outside they where required to sit at the miniature tables that lined the room. And after his icy introduction, Shuichi really didn't have a group to sit with. He sat at a table waiting for people to wander over. To his surprise the seat next to him was picked almost immediately. And there was Maya Kitajima. She pulled her chair as close to the table as she could get and looked at him, as if to ask if he wanted her to move. But then she simply reached into the middle of the table for some crayons. Soon two other boys (Arari and Takasa) and two girls (Haruhi and Nanami) Where sitting at the remaining places of the table- a full house

_  
We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far_

The teacher asked the entire class (with a completely fake sweetness Shuichi noticed) to draw about their families, and what they did. When they where done she went around the room and asked them to share. It was completely boring, until something unexpected happened. Maya raised her hand. And here he imagined her to be the shy type. "And what does your family do Kitajima-chan?"

She held up the picture over her face as she spoke quietly, "My mommy is a mommy, and daddy is a policeman…" There was a clamor amongst the students now. Shy _and_ her family worked for the government? She'll be the most popular girl in the school, Shuichi thought with a hint of sarcasm.

"And what about you Minamino-chan?" The teacher cut through the children's small uproar. He gave her an unnoticed glare before answering, "I live with my mother, and she works in a department store." He answered simply

"Boring" Snorted the light haired boy at the table. Shuichi gave him a side glance, but other then that paid him no attention. Maya on the other hand frowned, "Nuh-uh Takasa, his mom's really pretty!" Takasa looked at her then to Shuichi. He pouted down to the ground looking almost…. Defeated?

That was the day he met Maya Kitajima. Little did he know, growing up as a human would not only give him the heart of a mortal, but the need to give it away.

_  
And no they won't forget_

In the second grade, Shuichi noticed something different in the middle of the year. Where was Maya? Strange, the friend of the family was in his class- of course she was. With an elementary school so small, there was only one class per grade level. However, Maya's family where connected with his own. For his mother's own happiness they had to exist. So it was only natural for him to notice her strange absence. That- and a friend of her's asked him of her whereabouts.

When he returned home his note was confirmed when he saw his mother hunched at the kitchen table. She looked at him as he came in with puffed up eyes and got up with a sniffle. He gave her a worried look as she bent down to his level, "Shuichi honey…." She tried to push the words out, then held him in her arms, "Mr. Kitajima died in the field this mourning…"

There was a light muffle of voices through out the halls. People dressed in black all cramped in the house to pay the Kitajima's their respects. Shuichi noticed that it was Mr. Kitajima's family and friends who seemed to host the event. The happy woman and her child he had met last year where no where in sight. He looked up to his mother- also clad in black, as she spoke softly with another woman in the room. Getting a tad bored, he decided to wonder away to look around. And as he walked through the hall he spotted Mrs Kitajima in a separate room with some others. She was weeping in the arms of Kitajima's old police partner Bageo. Averting his gaze he continued farther. He peeped around another corner that people where weaving in and out of and saw the shrine for the deceased man. People where standing, walking by and weeping all around. Apparently he was well loved. But none seemed as sullen as the small silhouette that sat in front of his mounted picture. He hadn't noticed her until he had walked up to the shrine itself- it was Maya.

He didn't say anything. He didn't want to. He always felt humans where weak beings, but for some reason she looked like the most fragile thing in the world right now. Like a glass doll, lifeless and blank but one wrong moved could destroy her. So after a while of standing there he turned and went back to join his mother.

_Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high_

His mother talked frequently on the phone with Mrs.- or Ms. Kitajima, and Bageo who was concerned with both the females after his partner's death. From the things he caught, Kitajima's family was of formal Japanese decent and wanted to raise her in the main house, saying the mother was too unstable to raise her herself. For that reason, or maybe just the shock of losing a father itself, Maya had not been attending public school the past months. It seemed like an endless cycle of calls, tears and worries, until one night the news on the end of the line was different…"What?!" Shuichi's head snapped up at his mother's sudden outburst. The first thing he saw was her shocked face and her hand barely supporting the phone to her ear, "Yes, yes of course. I'll take Shuichi in the car." She hung up then dashed to the closet bringing back her's had his coats, "Come on Shuichi dear, Maya-chan has gone missing!"

He watched the drops of rain roll down the sides of the car window as his mother tried her best to see through the down pour. Why did human's have to start all this drama? It was ridiculous really, getting other's involved in their social lives wouldn't stop their families from being separated. And running off would not resurrect the dead. Right now he wished he where back at home in his warm house the way he was two hours ago. His mother pulled over to the curb and set the car into park at the side of a phone booth. "Just wait a second sweetie. I'm going to call Bageo and see if he's found anything ok?" She spoke as she nervously threw off the seat belt, then headed inside the small lit up box. He blinked when he noticed something as she opened the door, and it wasn't the cold night wind. Smell? He opened his door and took a sniff. He was sure of it, his sense of smell was getting stronger as he grew, and now he picked up a sent. Pulling over his hood he hopped out and looked up to where they where parked. It was a cemetery, it's gates close by, and Maya's sent near. He took a glance to his mother to see she was busy, and jogged through the muddy path between the graves.

_When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky_

He saw that same silhouette again. The one of the weak human girl on her knees, this time before a grave. He came up to her this time, and not in the best mood either. "Kitajima! Let's go!" He barked, the cold rain not giving him the kindest of tones. Surprisingly, she didn't move though, so he stood next to her and looked down at her. She had those same glass eyes, almost as if she hadn't moved at all since that day in her house. Only instead of blankly staring at her father's picture, she was staring at his name carved into a stone plate. "Kitajima-chan, we've been looking all over for you. Everyone's worried sick lets go!" Her small lower lip moved just barely, but not enough to convince him she was listening.

He heard his name being called and he tuned and ran back a few steps to call back to his mother and tell her he had found the missing child. "…." The red head turned questionably, did she just say something? He came closer to her to hear better. "It's a lie," She looked up at him, her eyes still held the same look but her lips where forcing themselves into a smile. Her comment surprised him but before he could reacted she continued, "I saw it… It was a bad thing, a ghost. That's what killed daddy, I know it." Fate would not give Shuichi any time to react at all, for his mother had reached them. Shiori rushed up to the girl and scoped her up in an emotional hug.

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together_

Over the years you could tell Ms. Kitajima was breaking down. Maya would every so often stay with them, and not with them then Bageo. Her mother was always in another world. Sometimes she'd leave and not come back for several days. Maya, on the other hand, did a 360. She had gone from shy and cornered, to actually going out and talking to people. Especially those who shared her new passion- the supernatural. She was an odd girl alright, she didn't seemed bothered as she did on that day- not one bit. But he hadn't forgotten what she told him, and soon he began to worry as her spiritual power increased. He would need to keep an eye out, on her and her seemingly guardian Bageo. He as well seemed different, he just didn't know how.

_Whenever you remember_

It was in the midst of middle school he noticed it. His mother's precious spiritual energy was decreasing. Even if it was only slight, it was at risk. He made sure to come home as quickly as possible everyday, and decided to keep up his grades to keep her proud. But one day, he was home before her. That wasn't right, she should be home an hour before he everyday. Fearing the worst he began listing the things he should do. He called her work to see what time she had left, only to find she was still there. That's a relief.

Unfortunately not so, the woman on the other end said she was still in the loge. And that a friend of hers had died about two hours ago. Being forwarded to the loge, she came onto the phone still choked up, "Shuichi? I'm sorry you must have been worried"

"No need to apologize mother, I heard what happened. Would you like me to get you anything from the store before you return home?" He asked in the most gental of tones.

"No thank you son, I'm fine…..How's Maya-chan?"

"Well I suppose. I didn't really speak to her, she wasn't there today. But she was energetic yesterday." He responded not entirely surprised by her question. His mother was fond of Maya in a way and has asked about her from time to time. She began to break down on the other line and his brows started to weigh down, "M-mother?"

"Suka- Mrs. Kitajima died Shuichi…"

At the burial ceremony Shuichi remained close to his mother. Maya had looked surprisingly well rested, and was currently standing up front. Shiori wanted to say a few words afterwards, but both Maya and Bageo had left. And for the next couple days they where busy with court cases against the mother's family. Bageo, who was appointed her godfather, was given custody and she returned to school as if nothing had happened. She wasn't too bad at hiding emotion at this point in time, and to be completely honest, surprised even the demon at times.

_When you think back on all we've done  
I hope you're proud_

Last day of the seventh grade, now here was something new- another "last day" only to start a "first day" in a couple weeks. The boys had come without their traditional uniforms and the girls had removed their navy skirts to show their true identities. Everyone came in their own apparel, happy to show off their styles except Shuichi. He was too busy tiring to concentrate on the increase of what would appear to be demon energy, "Now way! Two more?!" His thoughts where interrupted by a classmate taking about the recent disappearances in the area, there was no doubt in his mind these events where connected. He pretended to mind his own business as he listened in on the group.

"Yeah! What do you think is happening?"

"They probably ran away"

"No way! It's gotta be an alien abduction, right Maya?" The fluffy haired Nanami asked her friend. Maya nodded with a deep expression, very serious about the topic. The group continued to laugh and joke, their information was no longer a use for him. So he got up and started to walk away.

"What do you think Shuichi?" He turned to see Maya approach him and answered back coolly.

"They probably just ran away," He hoped it would be the end of the topic. But knowing this girl for a few years, inside himself he knew this was far from over.

"No way! No way! It had to be a kidnapping, or something like that. That's the third one this week!" It hadn't taken long for Shuichi to realize Maya had begun building spiritual powers. Wither it was her interest in the subject or her daily dose of having him in the room, he wasn't sure. But he did know, her being involved- even if it was innocent curiosity was not a good idea. Between talking to her and organizing his own thoughts, his instincts automatically caught an eraser her had sensed heading his way. If he had been focusing he would have probably let it hit him, seeing as it would be the normal thing to do. Oh well. Why was it even heading his way in the first place?

_When you look back and see how far we've come  
It was our time to shine_

It hadn't taken what ever demon was present long to show himself to the demon. After introducing itself in the hall it left, letting him know there was indeed a powerful demon in the area. But through out all this, why hadn't he sensed Maya behind him? Surprised by her sudden appearance and the fact she now knew about demons he wasn't sure how to convince her what she saw was an allusion. Maya seemed to be the only human that surprised him, even after the years he knew her. So when her confession of love slipped out, he was equally baffled and found himself confused for words.

"I'm sorry…" He faced away from her as the evening wind blew the leaves on the path they took to walk home from school everyday. She was silent herself a split second before turning with a smile and saying she needed to go her separate way home now. It was odd, he really didn't know how to answer her. Did he want to have a chance to return those feelings? But there was no time to speak of such things with a demon on the loose. No less, one who seemed to know him in his human form.

Suddenly sensing demonic energy he had to stop her, it wasn't safe at the moment. Suddenly he felt an attack coming and pulled her out of the way, only to look square into red eyes. He dropped her suddenly as the short black haired boy- demon, attacked and he began to fight back. It wasn't until the fight had moved else where, away from the shell shocked girl, both parties learned they where not after each other. In fact, this one seemed to be after the same demon which moved to the area. But that was all Shuichi learned before the mysterious boy passed out.

_And nobody could hold us down  
They thought they'd see us fall_

After the demon was healed and awake he left to pursue the one who had so rudely entered Shuichi's territory. Shuichi was thankful for one thing, if the boy succeeded, his demon issue would have been taken care of without getting his hands dirty. Finally able to relax, Shuichi decided to let the issue slip away from his mind. With a deep breathe he was able to relax and think about his day, things with the family friend would defiantly be awkward now after the scene today. As if on cue, the telephone rang, no doubt Maya wanting to know everything about the boy he had fought with an enlarged blade of grass. However the voice on the other end was a gruff one, "Hey! Where's Maya, her parents said she hasn't come home yet?"

_But we, we stood so tall  
And no we won't forget_

No doubt the demon boy was surprised to see Shuichi catching up to him. All of a sudden it seemed he had taken an interest in hunting down the demon Yusadura as well. But neither of the two talked much of it until they arrived at the factory her was located. After scoping the worn down factory filled with manikins Yusadura decided to show himself. However he seemed unwilling to talk.

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

"Did you devour a Ice Maiden?"

"I'm not sure, I've eaten a lot recently," He chuckled at the red eyed demon's frustration.

_When all this world was there for us_

"Yusadura," Shuichi made sure he had the many armed demon's full attention, "Your minion captured a girl today, where is she?"

A wide smile appeared on the large demon's face as he answered.

_And we believed that we could touch the sky_

"I'll give you a hint." With that he lifted one broken leg of a manikin by it's toe,

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

and the hairs on the back of Shuichi's head stood on end as he lunged forward.

"You basturd!"

_  
Remember how we reached that dream together_

It didn't take the two demon's long to learn they had to ban together to defeat a universal enemy. And with the pieces of Yusadura taking it's last breathe in a pool of it's own blood he gave the answers. "I never ate any ice apparition. The girl is alive, if I ever ate something so divine…. I wouldn't have lost."

_Whenever you remember_

Feeling a sudden need to awaken, Maya opened her eyes. She was being carried on the back of Shuichi, both with a tired and confused voice she began to question him. However she would only be awake a moment before he beat her to the punch, "It was nothing, just a dream."

_Yeah, Oh  
_

"A dream… you smell good…." Her head fell again as she was once again knocked out cold.

When you wake up you'll forget everything….including your feelings for me.

_We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far_

"Pollen from the demon world, so you are a plant user as I thought," Shuichi turned towards the other and nodded in agreement

"And by what title does this demon go by?" He questioned the demon whom walked beside him and Maya even though he could have gone his own way at this point.

_You know that we, we showed them all_

"Hn…Hiei…..and you?"

"…Kurama"

_And no they won't forget, Yeah_

The wind blew silently as Shuichi carried the unconscious girl threw her bedroom window. It wasn't terribly late, so if he left the door open, perhaps Bageo would assume she just returned home later then usual. He had her lay down to appear as if she was just exhausted from a long school detention. When something felt out of place, something about the room seemed empty. He brushed it aside however, as he opened her door to the hall and escaped back out the window.

Maya remained sleeping soundly. Bageo had seen her in her room and assumed just what Shuichi had planned him to, and didn't bother to wake her. It wouldn't matter, even if he had woken her for dinner, she wouldn't of ate only fell back into her dream. A dream where a princess sat in a dark and lonely space, before a figure of her prince charming came to rescue her- from her own turmoil and inner demons that pledged her in the darkness.

_Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high_

Bageo gave a grunt as he lifted the last heavy bag into the back of the van. Maya had given him quite a scare a few nights back when he realized she hadn't come home to help with the packing. But now she was just the same as ever, nothing different. Maybe she had gone out with her friends later then she thought after school. He wouldn't pester her about it, after being raised here by her mother, Maya deserved an extra hour to say good bye before the move. He sighed again, shutting the door, a feeling of peace finally rested on his shoulders. So long had the Kitajima house hold tried to rip Maya away from her mother. And now, they had finally come to an agreement. They would move to the city, Maya would have frequent visits from the main house and other respectable families- but they could not pressure her into attending a private academy against her will. And now Bageo was moving to the city, he would be closer to his son and ex-wife. Wither or not she was a pain, it was still a joy to know he would be seeing Hagari on a daily basis.

Maya got into the car with the same silly smile on her face she always had, and a bag in her lap. They both took one last look at the house she was raised in before silently turning on the car and pulling out of the drive way. He didn't understand this girl. He imagined she would be much less will to go, but she was treating it like a normal thing. Whatever her normal was, Maya would probably walk right past an alien in their living room to grab a popsicle. He decided to make one last stop before they left though. Maya looked a little surprised as they drove up to the Minamino's home to see Shiori and her son Shuichi kneeling in the grass of their yard.

_When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky_

"Hey!" He grinned as he rolled down the window and the two approached the van, "How are you two?"

Shiori smiled kindly at the old friend and even more at the girl down the seat from him, "We're doing some yard work. Sorry for the mess," She brushed some dirt from her cloths, "It's such a nice surprise to see you though, what with how busy you've been."

"Yes, well. I figured I should at least say goodbye in person, I know Maya has probably already spoken for me-" He was surprised by the look of confusion on Shiori's face as he found himself fading away.

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" Shiori and Shuichi, whom pretended to have his mind in another place suddenly seemed interested. From the corner of his eye Bageo looked at Maya in the passengers seat. She was suddenly being drawn by something on the pavement out her own window as she sunk in her chair.

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together_

Shuichi had wondered what seemed so odd about her the last day of school. At first he excused it as her just being embarrassed about what he _thought _was an accident when she blurted out her feelings. But as he stood next to his mother who waved sadly at the disappearing van he understood. She was preparing to move during the school break and have no one notice, Maya was saying goodbye.

Now it was him and his mother again. Him and his mother that was the last thing and only thing in the world that mattered. More then his life. He would die for her, but thanks to an unexpected spirit detective neither would need to. He would remain with his mother, with the spirit detectives, with people whom he considered friends.

"Yoh~! Kurama!"

The red head looked up to the orange haired boy squinting at him, "How long is it gonna take that stupid shorty to show up anyway huh?"

Smiling at Kuwabara's impenitentness, "He's still in demon world with Muruko no doubt. He'll show up sooner or later."

"Damn, leave it to Hiei to always think about himself…" Yusuke laughed and teased his friend's frustrations. Kurama smiled lightly to his friends as his thoughts slowly crept back to him and his memories unraveled in his silent mind.

Whenever you remember

Whenever you remember

Oh, whenever you remember


End file.
